Untitled Crossover Lol
by ZuriaMaylin-MoreSincereThanMax
Summary: What if Charlotte and Zee ran into Jason Grace? Seriously? No one thought of this? T because I am INSANE!
1. Chapter 1

**HAHAHAHAHA! Has NO one thought of this? HAHAHAHA!**

**Charlotte and Zee, since their adventure on Olympus, went to find all children of Zeus, because of the prophecy of Prometheus. Just saying.**

"Hey! Charlotte! Wake-y, wake-y!"

Charlotte groaned. "GowayZee."

Zee laughed and left. "Turkey bacon!" he called.

Charlotte jolted out of bed. Her curly flaming red hair fell like a bed head waterfall over her face. She looked at her hair, realizing that the little satyr in the elevator was right—_Just a touch of bed head_—and she snorted in laughter. "Hey, Zee!" she called. "Don't eat all the turkey bacon!"

"Too late," her dad said, stepping in the door. Charlotte smiled at him.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Are you going to tell me where you were when you were missing?"

Charlotte pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Oh, well. The important thing is, you're safe."

Charlotte grinned. "Yep!" Oh, so far from the truth.

Sitting at the table across from Zee, the two cousins (who were really more like siblings) practiced telepathy.

Zee: _Why did you sleep in?_

Charlotte: _What, am I not allowed to do that?_

Zee: _Not when Metos is coming._

Charlotte: _(eyes widening) I totally forgot!_

Zee: _How could you forget? The Prometheans got wind of another son of Zeus! You can't exactly forget that!_

Charlotte: _Got wind. God, your British._

Zee rolled his eyes and left, taking his dishes to the sink, going to go get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the book and began to read. _What the-?_

It was a story. Of mortals pissing off the Big Three. Holy—did they actually think they would survive?

And last I looked, Poseidon wasn't all that stupid. Or had blue skin.

What the hay?

_The Shadow Thieves_

_The Siren Song_

_The Immortal Fire_

About two mortal cousins and their cat.

I opened randomly to a page.

"This is the ballad of Phil-o-nec-ron and STEEEEEEEEEEVE! WHEEEEEEE!"

Oh, I remember _that_. That was the singing satyr that went flying through the air, announcing the presence of the evil half-breed and Steve. A beneficial Canadian government!

I left the cabin, intending to go up to Annabeth and recommend the series to her.

And then something weird happened. It was strange—like I'd stepped into _The Immortal Fire_. Oh, darn you, Anne Ursu.

A blue—_**blue**_—nymph walked over to me. "You have business on Olympus?"

"Uh…no," I said.

The nymph nodded. "You have got to be kidding me."

I wondered what she meant. "Um, am I _supposed_ to have business up there?"

She shrugged, extremely helpfully.

"Awesome," I said. "Well, tell Poseidon I said hi."

"Um," she said, "are you stupid?"

"Um, no," I replied.

"Hmm…" she said, sounding unconvinced. "Well, if you weren't entirely _retarded_, you'd know that the gods do not like to associate with mortals, do not like to be reminded that mortals exist, or even enjoy listening to all your stupid prayer requests."

I was shocked. "Uh…wow…what century are you living in?"

The blue's eyes widened. "You dare?"

Funny, she kind of reminded me of Zoe…


	3. Chapter 3

**I have one person who wants me to write more, and yet I have nothing left to write…oh, well, filler chapter!**

**Preview for Andersen Adventures to the one person who reads this.**

Ara sucked in a cry of pain as she hit the ground. She had landed hard on her left arm; it was probably broken. Now it was almost useless. She wished Jake was here.

But there was no use wishing. The one chasing her had her brother and sister now. Ara got up, still holding in a scream, and scampered off as fast as she could.

It wasn't fast enough. He had caught up with her in a matter of minutes. They were in a clearing, sunlight streaming through the hole in the trees, blinding her. Ara had been in this forest for so long.

"Arabella Andersen," he said.

She turned. He wore black—black shirt, black pants, as usual—but there was a red handprint on his shirtfront. Ara didn't bother with its meaning much—she only assumed it was another one of his fashion statements. Then she remembered her cousin, May.

She rolled her neck, trying to appear as if she wasn't in pain. "Hey, loser," she said, greeting him as she always had, leaving her with a pang of hurt.

He smiled, but it was more of a grimace. "You're the loser now, Ara. You will lose."

Ara wanted to appear confident, but she was afraid she didn't do a good enough job.

"I've come here for the basket," he said bluntly.

"And I need my family," Ara said.

"We have an agreement, then," he said.

She almost rolled her eyes, but she pretended to comply, getting out her bag and searching through it. _Come on,_ she thought, _there has to be something in here to help me._ She spied it in a small pocket on the side—a package of instant oatmeal and a small plastic spoon. _Where can I find water to activate it?_


End file.
